The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to an aggregation or coupling of disparate radio access technologies (RATs) to communicate data between a user equipment (UE) and network equipment. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. In some cases, multiple RAT carriers may be aggregated or coupled to communicate data between a UE and network equipment (e.g., a base station). In these cases, there is a need to provide traffic flow continuity and efficient carrier resource utilization in the event of a handover on one of the RATs.